The present invention relates to a conversion sled for stroller wheels and more particularly pertains to allowing a stroller to be maneuvered in snowy conditions.
The use of combination land vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination land vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of converting land vehicles into different configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,217 to Lambert discloses a pair of detachable skis for a wheeled child""s vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,657 to Reynolds discloses a set of skis that are used to temporarily convert a child""s stroller into a sled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,395 to Garforth-Bles discloses a child""s carriage that is capable of being converted into a number of configurations, including a sled.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a conversion sled for stroller wheels for allowing a stroller to be maneuvered in snowy conditions.
In this respect, the conversion sled for stroller wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a stroller to be maneuvered in snowy conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels which can be used for allowing a stroller to be maneuvered in snowy conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combination land vehicles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved conversion sled for stroller wheels. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a sled portion comprised of an arcuate ski rotatably coupled with the bifurcated bracket of the stroller frame in a spaced relationship with respect to the stroller wheel. The arcuate ski has a wide central section and opposed tapered forward and rearward sections. The arcuate ski has opposed upwardly extending side walls. The side walls each have a side bracket extending upwardly therefrom. Each side bracket has a free upper end with an aperture therethrough. The apertures are coupled with the axle of the stroller wheel whereby the side brackets are positioned between the bifurcated bracket of the stroller frame. A number of sled portions corresponds with a number of stroller wheels of the stroller.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels which has all the advantages of the prior art combination land vehicles and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a conversion sled for stroller wheels economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels for allowing a stroller to be maneuvered in snowy conditions.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conversion sled for stroller wheels including a sled portion comprised of an arcuate ski rotatably coupled with the bifurcated bracket of the stroller frame in a spaced relationship with respect to the stroller wheel. A number of sled portions corresponds with a number of stroller wheels of the stroller.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.